The Road to Sithis: The Brendon Lasonheart Story
by Zhardan
Summary: A petty thief goes in a fit of rage, and kills a man. Now confronted by the dark brotherhood, he decides to repay his debt to society by infiltrating them, and destroying them from the inside. However, cracking them is a harder task than he thinks.


The Road to Sithis: The Brendon Lasonheart Story

By: Zhardan

-Prologue-

It was a normal day like any other in the small town of Weye. Brendon Lasonheart, a local blacksmith, was in the Inn, guzzling down a hearty flagon of mead. He drank to forget. To forget his past, which centered around theft and subterfuge. However, no one knew him by his past wrong-doings, for no one knew them. His ability to talk his way out of anything, and sneak around even the most alert of gossipers had kept him out of the public light for decades. But, it's not like he ever did anything seriously wrong. He stole to feed hisself, and his family. He was a very poor man, and his miniscule revenue from his blacksmithing was not enough to feed his large family. However, last night he had sunken lower than ever. While stealing bread from an older man in the temple district of the Imperial City, he was caught, and the man threatened to call the guards. Brendon was not to have that, and he quickly drew his dagger, usually used for prying open chests and doors, and thrust it into the man's heart, ending his life in a fit of rage. Still in the heated moment, Brendon dragged his body outside, and threw him into the sewers, watching as the local vampires and rats feasted upon his corpse. After he had gotten off his high, Brendon realized what he had done, and could not sleep. He fled his home and family in the Imperial City. He ran away to the gentle town of Weye, where he now stayed. He had heard stories of murderers who were recruited into the Dark Brotherhood. He did not know whether this was a rumour, or if it was a fact. Finally feeling sleepy, after three full days of wakefulness, Brendon ordered a room. He went up to his bed, and layed down in it, weary of days past. However, nothing could prepare him for what happened next. A mere hour later, he was awakened from his slumber, to the suave words of a demon. "You sleep rather soundly for a murderer…" Brendon jumped up in fear, and cowered to the corner of the room. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room, cretin!?!" "You're quite the jumpy one, my little acolyte… I am Lucien Lachance, a speaker for the Dark Brotherhood." "Then the rumours were true… You people do send out messengers for murderers… It's how you get new recruits, isn't it? How you get new slaves…" "Ah, yes, but slave is not the word for it. We recruit acolytes, aspiring murderers, people who feed off the suffering of others. And I believe you are one of those people, young Brendon." "I will never…" But then Brendon started to think. The guards have been trying to get a lock on these fiends for centuries, ages even. Never have they gotten man inside their cult. I do not doubt my guild for killing that man, but this is the way I will pay back my debt to society. I will infiltrate the dark brotherhood, rise the ranks, and destroy it from the top! "I'm sorry, my fair Lucien, I've had a long struggle with the ethics of my deed, and come to a realization that ethics are for people who can't take care of their own problems. What must I do to join your organization?" Brendon sweated a bit, wondering if his tremendous bluff would prove believable. "Ah, I knew you'd come around." Brendon breathed a sigh of relief as Lucien explained on. "You must find and kill a man named Rufio. He is in the Inn of Ill Omen. I'll mark it on your map so that you might know where it is." Brendon watched as the figure marked the spot with a quill pen. "One more thing…" Just then, Lucien pulled out a small, elaborate dirk. "It is a virgin blade, and it thirsts for blood. With it, Rufio will stand not a chance. " He then handed the dirk to Brendon. Brendon felt it, and then grew vengeful. He could slay Lucien right now, but he chose against it. He was his only hope, and he had not outlived his usefulness. Slaying him would prove useless. He sheathed the dagger, and bid Lucien farewell. Tonight, instead of getting much needed sleep, he would prepare to end the life of this 'Rufio' fellow. Tonight began his master plan.

Please R & R. If I get some feedback, I'll write the first chapter.


End file.
